


Dogs Are More than Man's Best Friend.

by Debi_C



Series: Dog Days In Pegasus Galaxy [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Dogs, F/M, Future Fic, Genetically Engineered Beings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jack and Daniel retire to Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: More information comes out on Dr. O'Connell and things will not stay the same for very long in Atlantis.





	1. Mr. Woolsey's in box

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I swear I thought I had posted this story a while back, but while perusing it I discovered it was missing. Maybe it was here and got eaten somehow, but here it is. It belongs in the number 3 spot. I'll try to get it sorted out but right now its sitting in slot 6. It will be easier to find there anyway until I get it right.
> 
> Now a Warning of sorts. This is only my opinion. I want to think that the Atlanteans have a better, higher moral standard than we do on Earth. Only I am responsible for the discussion(s) during this story. They probably do not reflect any other stories or series posted here.

Richard Woolsey looked at the request form that appeared on the table he held in his hand. He reread the document trying to make sense of what it said. He frowned and lay the offending device down on his desk. He still couldn't believe want he had read.

Colonel Sheppard appeared in his doorway. Not surprising since Woolsey had requested he come and explain the thing that had appeared on his tablet that morning. The casual state of his uniform made it obvious that the officer had hurried over to speak to the civilian head of Atlantis.

“Hi, Woolsey. What's the problem?” The unspoken word 'now' hung in the air as the lanky officer slid into the chair in front of the desk. “Something happen I don't know about?”

The slender administrator slid the tablet across the table.“Well, I'm not sure if you do or not. But if you do perhaps you could explain it.” He indicated the offending object. 

Sheppard picked up the device and frowned. “No, I don't know about this.” He shrugged and put it back down. “Carson signed off on it, but the request is from O'Connell. I guess they didn't think I needed to be in the loop.”

“Do you know what its for?”

“Since its a purchase order for” John looked closely at the form “Jack Russell Terrier sperm, frozen and prepared for shipping and artificial insemination, I can only guess from the request that its for breeding one of the females.” He frowned. “But I'm not sure why. The Professor said he was ahead of the game with the last litter of puppies.”

“That was the indication I got also.” Richard frowned. “How many of the dogs are there presently?”

“Well, there's Jack, Faith, Bob, Joe, Joy and the four pups.” John counted off. “So that's nine.”

“The question that begs to be asked is do we need any more dogs on Atlantis. And why is he ordering dog sperm from Earth?” he leaned forward. “Weren't we questioning if these dogs were sentient and he had no more rights for experimentation on them if they are.”

The Colonel shrugged. “Me, I like dogs and these are particularly nice to have around, so I have no problem with the numbers. As for why he thinks he can do this, you need to ask O'Connell.”

"Yes, I suppose I do."


	2. Talking to the Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hot in the infirmary

Doctor Ian O'Connell was in the medical lab going over dog anatomy with his new friend, Carson Beckett. The younger man had expressed concern with his lack of knowledge of canine veterinarian medicine. Luckily, O'Connell's pack was extraordinarily healthy. The geneticist had chosen only the healthiest and most intelligent specimens for his breeding program and he had weeded out any dangerous problems such as hip dyplasia and luxating patella that would ordinarily require surgery to correct.

The two doctors looked up from the table that was serving as a desk to hold books and pictures as Woolsey and Sheppard entered their lab. “Good morning, gentlemen.” Woolsey greeted them. “May we have a moment of your time?”

“Of course,” Beckett smiled at his friends. “What can we help you with?”

“Well,” Woolsey handed his tablet to the doctor. “I'm a little confused by this request for purchase.”

“Oh, that.” Beckett appeared to blush but it could have been the lighting in the room. “That's for an experiment Ian and I were talking about.”

“Oh really.” Sheppard hitched a hip on the table pushing some of the photos askew. “You know my father had show horses. He had a really good mare and wanted to breed her to a champion stud horse who was in California. It was too risky to haul her all the way to him so Dad ordered some frozen semen. It did the trick and he got a real nice colt.” He leaned a little closer to O'Connell. “So who's the prize bitch?

The elderly man looked at him. “Well, theoretically it would be Joy. She's young and healthy and of Jack's bloodlines.”

“So why do you want to breed that sweet little girl, one with very advanced genetics, to a plain old dog?”

The older man had the grace to look down at the accusing table. “Its an experiment.”

“Did she agree to this...experiment?” Woolsey asked harshly.

“Well, she doesn't know about it.” the professor replied. “It doesn't even have to be her, it could be Faith or either of the female puppies.”

“So, you're doing this without their knowledge or consent?” the administrator asked.

“Didn't you tell Little Jack that you'd never ask Faith to mate with another male?” Sheppard leaned back and frowned. “That she'd done her turn as a brood bitch and you wouldn't risk her again?”

“Well, yes. I suppose I did. But...” O'Connell frowned at the hard questions. “Technically, she wouldn't even see the male I had selected and with Carson here for the surgery....”

Carson Beckett shook his head. “Oh no Ian, I canna be a part of that. She barely survived the last pregnancy.”

“Besides you had not seen fit to ask permission to increase the number of the pack.” Woolsey said flatly. 

O'Connell looked at him in surprise. “You were the ones who said the dogs were sentient. If they want to breed, that they can.”

“Yeah, that's true.” Sheppard frowned down at him. “That also means you can't be doing experiments on them without their permission.” As the man opened his mouth to comment, the colonel held up his finger. “Or talking them into something they don't want to do. If they are sentient, and I agree they are, then you don't own or control them. We don't have slaves here on Atlantis.”


	3. Evesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Jack and Little Jack get an earful.

Jack O'Neill and the dog Little Jack looked at each other and turned away from the lab doorway. They were standing in the hallway outside the clinic having come to talk to Beckett about Jack's recovery from the hunt that had been staged several weeks ago. The little guy had been injured while leading the pack and saving Ronon from a charging pig-thing. The dog wanted to go on the next hunt but Beckett had to give him medical clearance.

Jack understood the desire to be back in the field but he also knew that to go out too early risked not only your own health but that of the team if something went awry. Beckett had to approve it before it could happen. But instead of seeing the doc, they had almost walked in on a meeting. And it had concerned the pack.

General Jack looked down at his little buddy. “Had you heard about this?”

The brown and white terrier trotted along with him for a moment before he answered. “No, but Boss never talk to me for breeding.”

“Is that why Faith had Honor and Fred? Cause O'Connell wanted it?”

“Yes.” Little Jack looked unhappily at the floor.

“But isn't Faith your mate?”

“Yes, she my heart's mate.” He said softly. “But that is all.”

Jack stopped and squatted down next to his friend. “That's a lot.”

“Yes, but breeding more important.”

“Jack, lets go to my office. We can talk in private there. You obviously are out of the loop on this whole thing.”

They continued on to the transporter and Big Jack spoke. “My office.” Atlantis, recognizing one of the strong gene carriers, took them to the correct floor. He looked at Little Jack. “I heard you wanted the gene therapy.”

“Yes, Joe and I want to fly little ships.”

“But?”

“Boss say no. He say it will change us.”

“Hum, I wonder.” the General mused. “I'll ask Daniel.”

“Why?”

“Daniel is very smart. He knows a lot about a lot of things.” Jack smiled as they reached the door to his private office.

They entered the space and Jack went to the small refrigerator in the corner of his office while little Jack pushed a small table up against the couch and hopped up on the plush piece of furniture. Big Jack made himself a sandwich and put some slices of almost-chicken pieces on a plate. Then he poured himself a cup of coffee and a some in a bowl adding cream to it. He came back to where his guest was sitting and put the plates, bowl and cup down. After they both had eaten their snack and began to enjoy their coffee, General Jack began to talk.

“Okay.” he smiled at the little dogperson. “So, can you explain to me how this works exactly?”

Little Jack made a very human sighing sound. “Boss always decides breeding.” He looked up at his friend and said gravely. “He is who made us what we are.” in an voice that sounded rehearsed.

“Yes, but that was a long time ago wasn't it?” Big Jack asked. “How many generations?”

“Don't know. Many. Maybe twenty, maybe more. We can breed twice a year but not healthy. We watch young ones so they do not mate without okay.”

“So, you guard your daughters from the boys?”

“Yes, and Faith too. And her litter-sister when live.”

“You had two females to yourself?” This was news.

“No. Hope not my mate. She mate to my litter-brother Jon. Hope bred to an out-cross, a stranger dog. She died whelping with most of her litter. Only Bob lived and we raised him with Joe and Joy. Boss very unhappy. We were very sad.”

“You three were the only ones?”

“No, there were five others. But Boss said we were too close, so he gave Jon for the breeding of stranger dog to Faith. Our sire died on a hunt and our dam died. He give our big son for stranger breeding for Faith. No female for him when Hope die.”

“So Master gave away you brother, Hope's heart mate for a breeding. Hope died in childbirth leaving only Bob as a puppy. But then he gave away your older son and made Faith to do the same thing? That's how Fred and Honor happened, right?” Jack was getting more and more upset.

“Yes, Faith and I said no but Boss said we need new genes for the pack and Faith was only breeder female.” Little Jack looked angry. “But if we not find you and Lantis, now Faith be dead too. That why Joy not want to breed. She scared.”

“I thought she and Bob were in love too.”

“Maybe,” the dog managed a shrug. “but she scared she die too like Bob's dam. But Boss say....”

“Wait a minute.” Jack interrupted the little guy. “You understand that er, O'Connell wants  
to get breeding genes from back on Earth. Genes that come from dogs there. Why would he do that?”

The little male did a very convincing doggie frown. “New dog genes from Earth? How?”

“Well, we can use the Stargate to go back and forth to Earth like we went to the planet where we hunted.” Jack pushed his cup back farther on the table and stacked the plates and bowl looking thoughtful. “We don't have to fly in a spaceship because it has a star gate there too.”

“New Earth dog genes maybe good.” Jack obviously had not considered the option before. “Boss always try to keep dog gene like me in the breeding. He say we carry the  
smartness but too much alike no good. So he cross breed with stranger dogs to keep healthy and sometimes to make smart, make better paws and help talk.” He looked at Jack. “I no know. I not that smart. Are Earth dogs smart?”

Jack sat back and looked over his friend. “Jack, Earth dogs are smart, but not like you are. They can't hold conversations, they don't have your hands, and they don't understand stuff like you do. They are kinda like your stranger dogs, depending on how smart they are. Of course. Bob and Fred and Honor are smart because of O’Connell's genetic tinkering, they have half the genes that you do. But I think that to get really smart dogs, they have to be mostly like you and your children.”

Little Jack lay down on the couch and put his head on his front paws. "I don't know." He said dejectedly.


	4. Daniel's Two Cents Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Little Jack to the smartest guy he knows.

There was a tap on the door and Daniel Jackson walked in hesitantly. “Are you two doing something? I can come back."

The two friends looked at him and big Jack indicated a chair. “Have a seat. Maybe you can help us figure something out.”

“Sure,” Daniel went over to the fridge, came back with a bottle of water, drug the chair out of a corner and sat down. “What's up?”

“Have you heard anything about O'Connell wanting to import Earth dog semen for the girls in Jack's pack?”

“Uh, no.” Daniel looked surprised. He took a drink then continued. “But I do know Woolsey and Sheppard are not happy with him. I bet that's the issue.”

“I'm thinking yes.” Jack nodded at little Jack. “He was explaining to me that O'Connell always called the show on the breeding program. But it didn't always work out. Sometimes the mama and pups died cause he was using alien males to get new genes.” he made a face. “He would borrow them and pay a stud fee by giving away one of the pack to the dog's owner.” 

Little Jack nodded. “Sometime he give males to pay.”

“Wait, you mean he would separate the pack?” Daniel frowned. “That's slavery for someone as intelligent as these uh,” he paused at the word. “as intelligent as these canines are.”

Jack nodded grimly. “Like Chaka's people we found on that middle-ages planet, the so called domestic Unas.”

Daniel took another drink and then looked at the bottle thoughtfully. “Well, therein comes the rub. The question comes down to are the dogs of O'Connell's merely pack animals or are they sentient beings? Are they property or people? And when did this change occur in his experimental breeding program. Or, was it caused by outside variables, something that happened to them in space or on a planet with some type of radiation.” Daniel shrugged and fixed his gaze on little Jack. “Did your Boss ever ask you to do anything you didn't not want to do?”

Little Jack looked from one human to another then said quietly. “Last time he make Faith have puppies with stranger dog. We ask no. He say yes.”

Jack frowned. “Faith's sister was bred to a stranger dog and she and all her pups but Bob died. Then he did the same thing to Faith, knowing of the danger.”

“But she had pups with you in the same litter.” Daniel commented. “Why did you do that Jack?”

Jack was now visibly upset. “Faith my mate. She have pups by me easy. We think she be better if have my pups with stranger pups.” He looked back and forth to the two men. “Did we do bad? Did I hurt Faith too?”

Daniel sat back in the chair. “Well, Jack. I don't know the answer to that but I understand your line of thought.” He looked at Jack and shook his head. “And I certainly understand your feelings.” He smiled sadly. “My mate also had a child by a stranger. I was very sad too.”

“She die?”

Daniel looked at Jack. “Yes, yes she did.”

Little Jack shook his head. “I sorry. Is wrong to make mate take stranger.”

“Yes,” Jack said angrily to Daniel. “It's wrong. These so called dogs are more than that now. They are sentient and O'Connell doesn't have the right to keep controlling them even if he's the one who played God and made them.”

Daniel nodded. “I agree. The Atlantis pack is much more than just dogs.”


	5. Staff Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs, Unases and the Truth

As the trio sat talking, Jack and Daniel both were called on their ear pieces. Woolsey was requesting their presence in the meeting room. The three of them went together. Both of them wanted Little Jack, the pack leader, to hear the discussion if it did involve the other intelligent dogs.

When the retired General and the archaeologist arrived at Woolsey's office they realized that the director had called a full scale staff meeting. This time it included not only Sheppard, McKay, and themselves but also Emagen and Beckett. O'Connell sat at the table too, frowning. Faith was by his side, the little black and white female looked nervous and unhappy.

Woolsey and Sheppard appeared grim. Teyla, had her typical calm, centered expression on her face but Rodney appeared very curious. 

The civilian director of Atlantis cleared his throat and began the meeting. “Just a few weeks ago we sat at this very table and discussed the possible future of the dogs here on Atlantis.” He stopped and frowned at the elderly scientist. “Now, I find a disturbing thing on my desk. A request for the SGC. A request for the purchase of dog semen from Earth. This leads me to believe that you, Doctor O'Connell, have plans to continue your experiments on the dogs who brought you here and thus saved your life.” He looked directly at the elderly scientist. “We here in Atlantis see these beings as sentient. They can reason, they can communicate, and they practice free will.”

As he looked around the table, Sheppard and McKay both nodded. O'Neill and Jackson smiled at each other and Little Jack actually wagged his tail. He continued. “I am surprised to see both Little Jack and Faith here. I didn't request them, but they are welcome as this does affect them and their children.”

John Sheppard picked up his pen and twirled it on the desk. “To fill everyone in, Richard found a request for the purchase of dog semen. When he and I talked to Doctor O'Connell he admitted he wanted to purchase the stuff to impregnate one of the girls. Doctor Carson said that he would not sanction that for Faith because she had problems with her last birth.” He glanced at Teyla who was talking to Beckett in whispers. The woman suddenly began looking very unhappy. “He then said that he would use Joy.”

O'Neill cleared his throat and was given leave to speak with a nod from Woolsey. “Well, I have to admit that Little Jack and I accidentally overheard some of the discussion in the clinic. I opted for the two of us to leave because it sounded like the discussion was going to get heated and we had not been invited to participate. But when we returned to my office I got some information from Jack that may have bearing on this.” 

O'Connell opened his mouth to speak but O'Neill held up his hand to stop him. “I found out that Joy is scared of having kids because of what she's seen happen.” He eyed the old man disapprovingly. “Faith's sister, Hope, died in childbirth with only Bob surviving. Faith took him to raise with Joy and Joe. Also evidently, another pack member had been given away as payment for the breeding. This has apparently been done in the past without the pack leaders approval.”

“They are animals.” O'Connell replied. “I did not need their approval.”

Jackson frowned and spoke. “Earlier in the Stargate Program we met several members of the Unas, a race that had been used as the first hosts for the Goa'uld. They did not look human and their language was a guttural combination of clicks, growls and other unpronounceable sounds.” Daniel leaned forward to look directly at the Doctor. “I was actually kidnapped by a juvenile member as a status symbol to prove his adulthood. But, I was able to establish communication and create a bond with Chaka. We were able to form a treaty and we left in peace. Later, we discovered another branch of the Unas race and found that they were being held in slavery by an apparently human race. After some persuasion,” he smiled at Jack who rolled his eyes. “we brought Chaka in and brokered the freedom for his distance relatives.”

O'Connell spoke loudly. “I don't understand what this has to do with my dogs.”

Sheppard interrupted. “That's just it. They're not your dogs.”

“But they are!” the man almost shouted. “I brought two terriers on the space ship with the gray aliens. I began to use them as experimental animals to help my captors. I wanted to prove to the aliens that they needed to continue to reproduce naturally, that cloning was not successful for them.”

“But by then, natural reproduction was no longer possible for them.” Jack commented harshly and leaned forward pushing his chair back. “You might as well have told them to eat grass. They couldn't make it work no matter how hard they tried.”

“Never mind that!” O'Connell shouted. “What are you saying about my dogs?”

“What I'm saying is that They're not your dogs anymore!” Jack repeated just as harshly. “Hello! You were successful. You succeeded in what you wanted to do. These are not the same little barky, bouncy animals that you started with. You, or maybe something else out there in space, created a sentient race who love, have hopes and fear...you.”

“They are dogs.” the old man pleaded in a panicked voice. “My dogs.”

Jack leaned back and glared at him. “No, they are not.”


	6. The Talking Dogs Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith gets her say.

Mr. Woolsey looked at the older man. “Dr. O'Connell, if you will excuse us, I would like to discuss this with my staff. A decision must be made as to whether you can stay or if you can continue your work with genetics with Dr. Beckett.”

“So you're going to try me without a judge and jury? By what right?”

“No, we are your judge and jury in Atlantis.” the Woolsey answered. “This is a scientific expedition. Perhaps you are unaware of our roles here. I am the Leader of the Atlantis Mission and Senior Administrator, Col. Sheppard is the Military Commander and Dr. McKay is my Chief Scientist. Ms Emagan is our liaison with the Athosian People. Dr. Beckett is my Chief Medical Officer. Retired General O'Neill and Dr. Jackson are both friends of the court and witnesses but they do not have a vote.” 

He looked apologetically at the two men. Jack made a face and aniel nodded. “So, will all but my staff members and Little Jack and Faith please clear the room.”

“I know who you people are.” O'Connell asked sarcastically. "Why do the dogs get to stay."

“I know they will not interrupt the proceedings and we may have need of more information.” 

O'Connell glared at Woolsey, activated his wheelchair and he and the other two men left the room. 

“This is not fair.” The scientist turned and complained to Jack and Daniel when they were in the hall.

“Its as fair as it can be.” Jack replied scornfully. “If Richard had let me stay in there, it would have been a lot noisier I'm sure.”

Daniel nodded. “Since I've seen the results of such humane treatment such as yours, I'd probably have been even louder.” He smiled grimly. “Let me tell you about the Goa'uld.”

&

“So,” Woolsey began. “Is there any discussion that needs to take place?”

“I don't think so.” Rodney commented. “He admitted that he's been using the dogs for continued experimentation even after they became sentient.”

“But, could he do more to improve their advances.” Becket put in. “If he continued his experiments, could he make them even more intelligent?”

John looked at his friend. “I don't know how much you interact with the pups Carson, but Joe follows me every where. He asks good questions and understands the answers.” He smiled. “He wants to fly the jumpers, and he knows he has to have the gene therapy to do it.” Sheppard shifted in his seat and clasped his hands together. “You may not know this, but Bob and Little Jack are teaching the General and me to fly O'Connell's old ship. They are damned good at it. Jack even said that he and his dad avoided a battle with another ship by hiding in an asteroid belt.” He chucked. “They may not be scientists, but they are good little pilots.”

The little brown and white dog wagged his tail and grinned at his friend. “You good pilot too.”

“Thank you, Jack.” 

Teyla turned to Faith. “How many puppies have you had?”

“Before this, five litters.” the female answered sadly. “Not all puppies from stranger   
dogs live. Some live, then die in hunt or be traded. Hope only have one litter and she die. Only Bob live. Only my Joe, Joy, Bob and new litter live.”

“When you say stranger dog, what do you mean exactly? Rodney asked.

“Boss take me or Hope with him to world when we need male.” Faith replied softly. “He put us with dog from that place. We mate and come home. Sometime he take male and he mate with stranger female. Sometime, he not come home.”

Woolsey looked at her sadly. “So for all intents and purposes, you were raped?”

She looked at him. “I no know this word.”

“You were forced to mate against your will.”

“I had no will. Boss say do. We do.”

“And Jack?” Sheppard asked.

“No,” the little male answered him. “Boss say I too valuable.” he looked sadly at his mate. “But not my Faith or Hope.”

“Who was Hope? Teyla asked. 

“Hope my litter-mate." Faith replied. "She die whelping from stranger dog. All pups but Bob die. I raise Bob. He my pup now.” She put her head down. "I love Hope. She good dog."

“No wonder Joy doesn't want to have babies.” John said softly.

"Yes," replied Little Jack. He leaned over and licked his mate, then looked at the Atlanteans. "She scared."


	7. The Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. O'Connell gets the results of his hearing.

Richard Woolsey sat quietly, calming and quieting his breathing as Dr. O'Connell, Jack and Daniel were called back in by Sheppard. He needed his temper and his emotions under control. The Administrator looked around the table at his staff. They all nodded silently as they looked at O'Connell. Then he spoke.

“Several weeks ago, we sat at this table and welcomed you and your crew to Atlantis. We all hoped that you would integrate into our population of military and civilians. But, I believe that you have proven that you will not or cannot abide by our moral beliefs.”

O'Connell sat still, looking stunned. Beckett sat next to the older man watching him for any adverse physical reactions.

Woolsey continued. “I believe that I can speak for everyone here when I say that you have accomplished something good and wonderful by developing these intelligent beings. But, we also feel that it is time for you to step back. These beings that you helped create have now, like children all over the galaxy do, grown beyond your control. These highly advanced beings deserve more than enslavement and continued experimentation. So, I know that I speak for my staff when I say that they deserve to be released from your influence. If they want to take your advice that is up to them, but you can no longer force your will on them.”

“But they will regress!” the old man shouted half rising from his chair. “They will not select the best mates. Their children will become only dogs again.”

“Perhaps, but I do not believe this will be so.” Woolsey looked at the pair sitting close to each other. “They may control their own children and I believe that this will be the best for them.”

O'Neill looked at little Jack then shifted his gaze to Beckett. “Some of them have wanted the ATA gene therapy so they can fly the puddle jumpers.” He shrugged. “I don't know what that will do, but it bears exploration.” He looked at Carson, “Not experimentation, but exploration.”

“Aye. If they request it I can help with that. But I won't recommend it if its not safe.” He looked at the two dogs. “Ye understand?”

Little Jack nodded. “We know. We want fly but must stay safe.”

“You'll allow this man to suggest this, but I have no say?” O'Connell commented bitterly.

“Yes, suggest is the key word.” Sheppard said. “Not command, not order and not demand.” he shrugged. “And, nobody will be given away either.”

Faith closed her eyes and bowed her head. 

“Very well,” Doctor O'Connell huffed. “You will get no more from me.”

“You may stay on Atlantis,” Woolsey continued. “Or you may return home to Earth. As for your ship, I cannot in good conscience allow you to leave here without a crew at your age and condition.”

“May I purchase more animals to continue my research?”

Woolsey frowned at him. “Let me think on that. You were here on probation, I would like to continue that to determine whether or not that can be permitted.” He looked at the man. “I cannot say what will happen to you if you go to Earth. The SGC is aware of you and your scientific project. You would have to deal with them if you wish to continue it.”

The old man activated his motorized wheel chair and backed away from the table. “I'll be in my quarters deciding what I will do.” he said sarcastically.

“Then we'll know where to find you.” Sheppard commented dryly.


	8. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The staff discuss possible fallout of their decision.

The staff of Atlantis watched the old man wheel out of the room. 

Woolsey took a deep breath and sighed. “Well, another decision I dislike that we had to make.”

“It is the one only you could make.” Teyla said softly. “He can not be allowed to rule the Pack as before.”

“Even though he did actually create the intelligence in the dogs, he still cannot own them. Unfortunately, people like that never seen to realize that it reaches a point where its wrong.” Sheppard commented.

McKay frowned. “Lots of people try to take advantage of intelligence. It doesn't seem to matter if they helped create it or just took control of it.” 

Carson frowned. “But he did own the original dogs. If he does go back to Earth, he could argue that it makes their offspring his property too?”

“Human slaves were also property once, but they were freed by an act of you government.” Rodney commented. “Lincoln emancipated them. Richard can do that too. They'll be free but can't complain about what happened to their ancestors.” He shook his head. “Intelligence, or for that matter genius, cannot be owned. It must belong to the individuals.”

“Like the Nazis tried to do in World War Two.” Beckett said. McKay nodded.

“Your whole world was at war?” Teyla asked surprised. “With who? Aliens?”

“Well, there were two World Wars and there were actually two different sides in each one, both from Earth. But yes just about everyone was involved except possibly for some Inuits north of the Arctic Circle.” McKay said with a sigh. “That's why we have to be so careful here in the Pegasus Galaxy.”

Woolsey finally called then to order. The two little dogs watched with interest.

“So, I hereby rescind Dr. Ian O'Connell's ownership and influence on the Pack by emancipation.” Woolsey look at his staff. “As sentient beings they may not be experimented on, given up or sold away from their family and may not be have their personal rights infringed upon. They have the same rights as any other citizen of Atlantis. Do any of you have any comments or disagree with my findings?”

“But what of O'Connell himself?” Beckett asked.

“He will have the choices that I outlined earlier. He may remain here but not be allowed to intimidate or persuade any citizen of Atlantis to take part in any hazardous activities. Or he may return to Earth through the SGC.” Woolsey frowned. “I have no control over what the SGC, the IOA or Homeworld Security will do with him or to him.”

“Do you think they would want him to continue his work on regular dogs?” Beckett asked. “To create more intelligent animals?”

“I don't know.” the administrator replied honestly. “They might, or they may find the project superfluous.”

“Will you order the sperm?” McKay asked. “If I understand its purpose it may be helpful to prevent inbreeding?” He shrugged. “But you could put it in the dog's hands, so to speak.”

Woolsey looked at the two newest citizens. “What do you want me to do? Should I purchase this for you?”

Jack and Faith looked at him then turned and spoke quietly between themselves. They then turned to the humans. 

“Yes.” Jack said softly. “Not for now, maybe later. We see.”

Carson nodded. “I think that’s a wise decision. You dinna have to use it ever, but it canna hurt to have it.”

“And the rest of you?” Woolsey asked his staff. “Do you agree with me about O'Connell?”

Sheppard looked around the table. “I'd say yes.”

McKay nodded his agreement. “I'm not a soft touch with these guys, but they certainly deserve better than how they've been treated. However, what he'd find back on Earth would not be kind either.”

Teyla also nodded. “It would be cruel to force him back to Earth. Here he can see the progress they make and not be separated from them.”

Carson smiled. “Aye I think it would be the best for him and the little ones.”

“Very well. We have given him the choice. That will be up to him.” Woolsey looked around at his people. “Thank you for your assistance in this matter. You may return to your duties.”


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story and O'Connell's decision.

O'Neill, Jackson, Sheppard and McKay were seated at their regular table in the chow hall eating dinner. They were discussing an experiment that the two scientists were about to attempt on an unknown ancient device. It had recently discovered in a very small room Jack was calling a broom closet. Why the Alterans had such a small area was unknown. Little Jack, Truth, and Joe were also gathered with their favorite humans.

As they ate, the group noticed Dr. O'Connell and Faith enter, select their meal and go to a table on the other side of the room. They were soon joined by Carson and Joy.

“The girls are still friends with O'Connell.” Jack commented. 

“He Boss long time.” Little Jack replied. “He raise Faith and Hope when their mama die.”

“He raised them?” Sheppard was surprised. “How could he treat them the way he did if he raised them from puppies?”

“He not mean.” the little male said. “He just think of pack first. He cry when Hope die.” he added.

“Then he bred Faith to a stranger and traded your son to do it.” Big Jack said hotly. “He doesn't love her very much.”

“Maybe as much as he can, Jack.” Daniel put in. “Scientists have to remain aloof from their experimental subjects.”   
He shrugged. “Humans have been cruel to animals for centuries in the name of science. It's sad but true.”

“Except Archaeologists.” his friend replied.

“Except Archaeologists.” the younger man agreed. “That's probably why I became one. I can't love a mummy.” He smiled at Jack who grinned and raised his glass in a toast-like motion. Daniel returned the salute with his coffee cup. “And I think that its a good thing that he decided to stay here. He won't be trivialized by the SGC and he can continue to take notes on the progress of his Pack.”

Then a noise from the hallway, erupted through the doorway and rolled into the dining hall. Ronan, Bob, Teyla, Honor, Evan, Fred, Radek and George all came bounding in laughing and talking amongst themselves. The pups were jumping and the humans were laughing, all discussing a game they had invented. Truth, Joy and Joe bounced over to see what was going on. Even Teyla laughed out loud, as the men continued to talk and act out throwing motions to demonstrate the game to the other young dogs while they selected their food. Humans seated around the room smiled at the enthusiasm and the general cuteness. Even the two doctors couldn't suppress their grins from the other side of the room.

“Nope, not O'Connell's pack.” Sheppard grinned as he reached for McKay's dessert. “The Atlantis Pack.”


End file.
